Guilty & Innocent
by MisoHime
Summary: When the sun's up, Sakura is just an average teen. But behind the closet doors; she's actually a skilled assassin in an organization called ANBU.After coming home one night she learns that she's going back to her haunted hometown - the catch? High school.
1. One,  Just Like Every Other Night

**Guilty & Innocent**

By, Volitilized

**Author's Note:** This might be a bit of a cliché, but, after reading a few inspirations of Assassins and Double Lives, I've decided how my story will turn out by creating one. Let me know if it's good.

**Summary: When the sun's up, Sakura is just an average teen who lives with her mentor. But… behind the closet doors; she's actually a skilled assassin in an organization called ANBU. After surviving a tragic murder-attempt when she was only 5, Sakura spent her entire life dedicated to protecting lives. After coming home one night, Sakura's **_shishou_** tells Sakura that they are moving back to Konoha – a small village & childhood home of young Sakura. Now, she's got to work extra hard to cover up her identity from everyone.**

_Dedicated to Bloodlustkunoichi_

_I loved your story._

**One; just like every other Night**

_Whoosh!_

The wind flew past her face, making her pink locks fly behind her like a cape. Landing with the greatest of ease, she balanced herself on the balls of her feet. The alleyway was dark, casting long shadows of the rodents that scurried around.

'Another Night come and gone…' The Pinkette thought to herself as she walked over to her 2008 Suzuki B-King motorbike. She stroked the silky paintjob and sighed in content. Oh how she loved the bike… It was a Crimson colored bike with White paintings of Cherry Blossoms – indeed, a masterpiece. Of course, it took her _years_ to save up for it but in the end, her customized bike was worth it.

Sakura smirked inwardly and hopped onto her bike, wincing at the pain that suddenly shot up her left thigh, she had gotten a bullet shot during her mission, though she was used to putting her life on the line, Sakura couldn't help but grimace.

She revved the bike and rode out onto the highway. Sakura couldn't wait till she got home, take care of her wounds, rinse off the grime of her sweat and crawl under her covers. To be a full time assassin was tough.

She came into view of her neighborhood, soon reaching her 3-story mansion. Sakura didn't live there alone though, she had lost both her parents when she was five, lucky enough to be taken in by the ANBU's leader and her mentor – Tsunade.

Sakura killed the engine and pulled her bike to the garage before walking back to the front door. She pulled out a silver key and opened the door with a _click!_

"I'm back!" Sakura exclaimed, walking across the foyer. She strolled into the living room to see one of her best friends, Sai, sitting on the cream sofa, flipping through channels while sipping some tea. His eyes flickered up to Sakura when she walked in. His ebony hair was ruffled, his pale skin only a few shades lighter than the couch he was lounging on.

"Welcome back, Sak." Sai greeted, placing the remote on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"Thanks. I'm bushed" Sakura dropped her black bag by the entrance of the room and sat down on the loveseat. Forgetting about her bullet shot, Sakura flinched.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Sai, his dark eyes scanned her black attire – a sleeveless turtleneck tank, black shorts and fingerless gloves on each hand. She had straps on her thighs for her guns and small blades. Knives were tucked in securely on her belt and her katana slinged across her back. – Sai's eyes stopped by her left waist, where he spotted a red patch of blood seeping through her shirt.

Sai sighed "Got shot?"

Sakura pursed her lips, scanning Sai's expression before giving a hesitated nod. Sakura got up from her seat and walked to the back of her house, where Tsunade's study was. She could feel Sai's concerned stare on her back the whole time.

Sakura stopped in front of the large oak door, she knocked lightly on the door and listened for any signs of life on the other end. There was some shuffling of papers, a pen being placed down and someone clearing their throat.

"Come in"

She took a deep breath before opening the door with a creek. Her mentor's study was a large room. Three walls had an inbuilt ceiling-to-floor bookshelf. There was scrolls, books, files, tabs and potions in place. On the East wall, there was a small lounge and on the West there was a desk with a computer. The other end of the room had a large mahogany desk filled with papers, books and other research scans.

Tsunade hastily placed the papers she was working on and looked up from the desk. Sakura gave a small smile before walking in front of the desk.

"Mission objective completed, Tsunade-shishou" Sakura said

"Good. I expect the report tomorrow by noon, anything else?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura pursed her lips and replied. "The victim wore a ring on his middle finger, I believe it's inscriptions hold some information."

Tsunade smiled and nodded in approval. "And?"

"And… I got a bullet shot." Sakura hesitantly muttered.

Tsunade's smile faded and turned into a grim face. She got up and pulled out a medical kit before walking over to the small lounge.

Sakura took a seat next to her while she worked on Sakura's wounds. "Shishou?" Sakura asked while looking at nowhere in particular.

"Mm?" Tsunade applied some cream onto Sakura's gash and dropped the bullet into a jar.

"Do you want me to decipher the code on the ring or you'd do it?"

"It's okay Sakura, I'm too busy sorting something out. Could you do it?" Tsunade sighed, cleaning some things in the Med Kit.

Sakura looked at her mentor and smiled. "Sure." Sakura got up and bandaged her wounds before heading for the door.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called.

Sakura turned her head to face her master. "Yes?" Sakura noticed that Tsunade's face was rather frustrated and tired.

"I've got some news to tell you and the boys tomorrow morning. Please be early."

Sakura gave her a confused look before nodding and walking out the door.

"How's the wound?" Sai asked when Sakura walked back into the Living Room.

"Fine. I've gotten Tsunade-sama to treat it." Sakura replied, stretching her arms. "I'm tired. See you tomorrow morning." Sakura said and walked up the stairs, trying not to yawn.

Sai shook his head and turned his attention back to the television.

* * *

**Author's Note; **Hello hello everyone! I loved the few reviews I got from my other story - Double attraction! And thanks sooo much for the reviews, I appretiate it.

So now I'm back with another story, one which I've had for a while now but never got the chance to post it up. let me know if you have any ideas at all! I know this chapter is short but my Exams are coming up and I'm going to try my best to write during the free time i have. :

So happy March everyone!~~

-Volit.


	2. Two, Back To Square One

**Guilty & Innocent**

_No Dedication-  
_

**Author's Note:** This is the second Chapter of 'Guilty & Innocent', I hope you like it, I've thought hard about how to play out the story and I'm still a bit unsure but I hope it's good enough. And I want to thank my only three reviewers! You made my day!~ Thanks for reviewing!

_Word Count ; _1,185

___** Special Thanks to;**_

**Reignashii** : Thanks so much! :] Please continue reading and I'll try to update more often!

**nomanslandvicki **: Really? That's great! I was hoping that it wasn't that boring~ Haha! Thanks for the review.

: You're so sweet, haha! Thanks for the review. I won't be revealing how the story goes though. ;] You'll have to wait and see! Sakura's currently in Konoha now.

* * *

Two; Back to Square One

Sakura heaved an exasperated sigh and turned off the water. She stood there; motionless for a minute, running through last night's events. Every night seemed so endless and empty. The water from the shower dripped, creating a small puddle on the already-wet shower floor.

The Pinkette shook her head, clearing the haze in her thoughts before stepping onto the plush carpet in her bathroom. She shrugged on a Terry Cloth robe and walked out of her bathroom and into her – rather big – walk-in closet. She looked around the long hallway of cabinets, wardrobes and drawers. A few were locked – due to the fact that they actually contained her Assassination gear. Sakura smirked inwardly and walked over to the last door. She opened it to reveal a rack of makeup – ranging from lipsticks and containers of powder to nail vanishes and eye shadow.

Sakura's eyes wandered over to the edge of the racks – there - in the corner was a small gape. You wouldn't be able to spot it unless you were a trained killer. She slid her fingers into the small opening, stopping when she felt the brush of a small button. Pressing it, there was a sound of machines turning. The shelves of makeup suddenly moved – sliding into the side – to reveal a large metal door. There was a touch screen built in with an eye scanner above it.

Sakura tapped in her password and leaned in for the scanner to get a clear reading on her irises. After 2 seconds, there was a _'click'_ sound and the door popped open. Sakura slid the door aside and walked into the chamber.

The room was a steel vault, the walls filled with racks and shelves that contained her weapons, guns, ninja tools, medical kit and other various spy gear. On one far corner in the room was a desk – filled with neatly stacked papers, books, scrolls and blueprints.

Sakura walked over to her desk and looked at the last report she read the night before yesterday.

**A.N.B.U Organization**

**Mission Assignment Report**

Type: Assassination Mission

Level: C+ Rank

Objective: Assassinate the Subject/Offender without leaving traces of ANBU presence. Witnesses of case shall not be abided. Quick death required. Proof of Subject's murder included.

Subject/Offender/Target: Tsukami Yudoi

Status of Target:

Age : 27

Relationship Status : Single

Hair color : Tad Brown

Eye color : Hazel

Skin : Slightly tanned

Transport : Usually a jet black limo; occasionally takes a grey motorbike

Corporation : The California U. Black Market

Specialty : Slavery

Associated by : Two bodyguards

Residence : Victorian R. West of California House; 17

Destination: The I.c.o.n Club

Assigned To: Sakura Haruno (**XIV)**; ANBU Leader no.4

Date of Mission: 2.08.10 (Thursday)

_-Good Luck, Tsunade._

Her eyes travelled around the room, weapons spread neatly on the shelves, well arranged. Sakura gave a small smile and walked out of the Vault, locking it behind her. She then picked out a simple red tank top and black shorts. She combed her hair and placed two clips that held up her bangs.

Glancing at the mirror once more, she bolted for the door and raced down the stairs. In the Living room, Sai was sitting casually on the Cream Sofa again, waiting for the other 2 members to join him. Tsunade was on another chair, a few papers in hand and a tired expression plastered on her face. Sakura jumped onto the black leather sofa and grinned.

"So what's up?" Sakura asked

"I'll tell you guys when Garaa gets here." Tsunade replied, not bothering to look up from her papers.

"No need." A deep voice answered from the doorway. 3 heads whipped around to see a smirking red-head, leaning against the door frame.

"Panda-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping on Garaa.

Garaa chuckled and hugged Sakura. To him, Sakura was like a sister – which they could've been possible with their almost-exact hair color and green-toned eyes. The Pinkette giggled and sat back on the couch. Garaa sat next to her and gave Sai a knuckle touch.

Tsunade nodded and placed her papers on her lap. Her tone was grave and cautious when she spoke. "I have some news, which… I assume you guys might not like."

Sakura pursed her lips together, Garaa cocked and eyebrow and Sai remained expressionless.

"Well… how do I say this…?" Tsunade muttered.

"Just spit it out!" Sakura bursted, leaning forward

"We're moving to Konoha" Tsunade answered

Sakura gasped, feeling Garaa stiffen beside her. Sai's face turned shocked before returning to expressionless 2 seconds later. The room fell into a silence for a few heartbeats.

Garaa, the first to react, wrapped an arm around Sakura's trembling shoulders. Her head was down, shadows covering her face. All 3 members knew why Sakura was uneasy, Konoha was her childhood home, a place where she was raised until the age of 5. When her parents were brutally murdered in front her eyes, Sakura couldn't bear to be near anything that reminded her too much of her parents or her old life. When she was young, Sakura would cry and cry, until she slowly began to recover – with the help of Tsunade, Garaa and Sai. But now, to know that she was going _back_… back to where she was 12 years ago… no tears came to her eyes. She believed she was back to Square One.

"Sak…" Sai said, careful not to make her snap.

Sakura took a deep breath before lifting her head, her face composed but grim. "It's okay. By going back, I can relieve my moments 12 years back… right?"

Tsunade's face turned stoic, she had tried and tried to pester the Board of ANBU Corps. But try as she might, they wouldn't budge. Garaa looked down at the pink-head in his arms and his fists balled, he hated her pain. Her face might've been composed but Garaa could see through her like tracing paper, deep inside, her already-broken heart seemed to be crushed even more – by the weight of stress and the memories of her parent's last words.

Tsunade gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Start to pack, arrangements have been made in Konoha already, We've got ourselves a house and I've made arrangements for you in school."

"Wait… what? School?" Sai asked, surprised.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, It's part of the reason we'll be there, you'll be in school awhile to investigate."

Sakura grimaced, she didn't mind school but that would mean she would have to cover up. It was a good thing Sai and Garaa would be there to help her

_I just hope I can handle it…_

* * *

Yay, Chapter 2! Thanks for my three reviewers! I really am happy to recieve them, hope I can get more though, so R&R!~~

Also, sadly, I'm thinking about putting my other story - "**Double Attraction**" on Hiatus, till further notice. I might also be uploading other things (Maybe a few Drabble & One shots, I presume?)

_Ja ne!_** Volt.**


End file.
